Flat concentric bearing sets with inner and outer races and either ball or roller bearings are well known. The purpose of such bearing sets is to reduce rotational friction and to support radial and axial loads. They achieve this by using at least two races to secure rolling elements and transmit loads from one element to another. In most applications, one race is stationary and the other is attached to a rotating member, e.g., a hub, tube, or shaft. As one of the bearing races rotates it causes balls or rollers to rotate as well. Because these elements are rolling they have a lower coefficient of friction than that of members which slide against each other. Ball bearings tend to have lower load capacity for their size than other kinds of rolling-element bearings due to the smaller contact area between the balls and races. Also, they cannot tolerate some misalignment between the inner and outer races. Roller bearings, of course, can handle heavier loads. Bearing assemblies may tend to run dry if not frequently lubricated. Bearings are typically press fit into the mechanical parts they support but may be attached in other ways in accordance with published handbooks and manuals such as the well-known and regarded Timken Engineering Manual. Although lubricating materials and applications have improved greatly, bearing used in harsh environments still require occasional lubrication and although bearing surfaces may be durable, bearing replacement is still frequently necessary. This may present a problem depending on the manner of assembling bearing sets into mechanisms and apparatus.